Pumpkin Shape Cookies
by AngelWarriors
Summary: A box of pumpkin shaped cookies for his small family waiting for him at home.


**Pumpkin Shaped Cookies  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Tifa/Cloud  
Warnings/Spoilers: After AC/ACC  
Author Note: Some pointless Halloween type fluff, although its my first Cloti fic that I've decided to post anyway so hopefully its not too bad.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII**

"Hello Mr. Strife," the bakery owner Rasen Elian greeted him as he stepped through the glass doors of the bakery. Instantly the soft aroma of sweets filled his nostrils.

He nodded his hello to the kindhearted bakery owner as he stepped up to the glass counter noticing the different Halloween shapes of the cookies, and the cakes.

The sugar cookies had a glazed frosting on the top of them. The colors corresponding to what the shape of the cookie was. For instance, the pumpkin shape cookies were glazed in orange color with black designs across it for more detail, while the bat and witches hat shape cookies were either glazed in black or a violet colored frosting.

"Three dozen pumpkin shaped sugar cookies," Cloud said causing the bakery owner to smile as he put the cookies in an orange shaped box. Probably to be festive as it was so close to Halloween.

"Are they for your family?" Rasen questioned handing him the box full of cookies in exchange for the money.

"Hmm, yes your cookies have always been their favorite," Cloud replied gratefully, taking the box of cookies from Rasen before moving to leave the small bakery shop. He made sure to secure the box in his pack on Fenrir so the cookies can be safe before leaving Kalm to head to Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven.

"Cloud you're back!" Marlene and Denzel called out rushing to greet him, bright smiles causing him to smile at them. His mako blue eyes silently resting on his childhood friend standing behind the bar. She was dressed simply, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt probably getting ready to open up for tonight. He can see a bright smile growing on her face.

"Welcome back Cloud," she greeted happily pausing in wiping the counter. "So how were your deliveries?"

"They were fine," he replied moving towards the counter and rested the orange box full of cookies on the wooden counter. "I also picked up something from Elian's Bakery."

"A treat for us," Marelene and Denzel chorused cheerfully, at Cloud's nod. "Can we have one please, Tifa?"

"I suppose, but after your treat you have to go to bed alright?" Tifa said, causing both of them to nod as they each grabbed a pumpkin shaped cookie in each hand from the open box. Not like that action really surprised her very much. They usually tried to get as many sweets as they could.

She watched as the two children headed up the stairs to their rooms, each with a cookie in their mouth's and another cookie in their small hand.

"Shall I take these to the kitchen?" Cloud questioned, picking up the orange colored box.

"Hmm, unless you wanted to share them with the customers," Tifa replied back, causing Cloud to move to the kitchen, and returning to the bar portion moments later. He sat down in one of the stools across from his childhood friend.

"Do you want something?" Tifa questioned.

"Something hard," he replied causing her to smile slightly, hearing the familiar phase from a couple of years ago. She nodded lightly before placing a glass in front of him.

It honestly didn't take long before the customers started to come at nine, either to get drunk or simply have a drink in the company of a gorgeous woman or friends.

For the next three hours he silently watched his childhood friend serve drinks and occasionally strike up a friendly conversation with some of the patrons.

The three hours seemed to pass fast and for the most part. The remaining customers left come midnight, probably respecting the fact that Tifa has two small children that she needs to take care of as well. She silently bid the last customer goodbye before locking the front door which he was silently grateful for.

He has to admit he would occasionally feel a bit of concern since Midgar isn't necessary the safest place compared to Kalm or Nibleheim

"I think we worked hard enough to earn a cookie," she said. Her light rose colored lips curling into a soft smile.

"I think you did all the working. I just helped out a bit," Cloud replied although a small smile curled upon his face. None of the less followed his friend to the kitchen.

"But you did make the deliveries today," Tifa replied back, taking the box of cookies down from the counter top. Then moved towards the circular setting it to lay on top of it. Silently noticing the fact that Cloud was getting two large cups of milk before joining her at the table. He placed one glass of milk in front of her before sitting down next to her.

She instantly reached into the box of cookies, pulling out the slightly large orange pumpkin shaped cookie and taking a bite of it. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I've forgotten how good they taste," she uttered softly, causing Cloud to grin lightly as he chewed on his cookie.

"It has been awhile," Cloud agreed. Not that he really had plans of him making this a common occurrence or anything, just every once in awhile.

"It was a nice surprise, but I'm sure the kids are happier that you're here than the box of cookies," Tifa said, lifting the glass of milk to her lips.

"Hmm, I think that might be debatable," he replied causing Tifa to grin lightly. "And what about yourself, the cookies or me?"

"I don't know, these cookies are mighty tasty," she teased lightly, but leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. Then teasingly remarked, "What do you to top that?"

He pulled her into his lap, before passionately kissing her on the lips, "Hmm I last for more than the five minutes it takes to eat a cookie."

"I suppose that you do," Tifa agreed kissing him softly on the lips causing Cloud to grin. For the moment, the pumpkin shaped cookies were forgotten on the table.

**-the end**

**please review  
**


End file.
